


Worth Every Word

by redeyedwrath



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeyedwrath/pseuds/redeyedwrath
Summary: “Cats or dogs?"Derek raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”“You’re Derek, right? I’m Stiles."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scarlettletterr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettletterr/gifts).



> This was written for the [eternalstereksecretsanta](http://eternalstereksecretsanta.tumblr.com) 2016 and it was a gift for [pfudorqueen](http://pfudorqueen.tumblr.com) ^^ I don't know if they liked it, but I hope they did. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek has never tried online dating before. He’s never even _wanted_ to honestly; he’s perfectly fine being single. He’s accepted bachelorhood a long time ago. Unfortunately for him, his sisters haven’t. And they’re just as meddling as when Derek got his first girlfriend. And they’ve set him up. On a date.

God, he’s secretly hoping the person he’s meeting is an asshole. Don’t get him wrong, he’d like to meet a nice person some time - just because he’s accepted that he’ll be single forever, doesn’t mean he’s become _celibate_ \- but if the person’s an asshole, Derek will have a legitimate excuse to get out of there as quickly as possible.

He glances at his watch - just a few more minutes - and takes another sip of his coffee. He’s kind of nervous, even though he doesn’t have to be. Unless the person his sisters picked is _exactly_ his type and also not like Kate or Jennifer and willing to accept that he’s a werewolf, Derek’s leaving. And all three of those in one person is a surprisingly hard combination to find.

“Cats or dogs?”

Derek raises his eyebrows. “Excuse me?”

“You’re Derek, right? I’m Stiles,” the guy - Stiles, apparently - asks, fiddling with the strap of his messenger bag. Derek has to drag his eyes away from them and remind himself to nod. He doesn’t want to scare off the cute guy - his date, apparently. “So, cats or dogs?”

“Dogs?”

“Ah, damn, I’m not a dog person,” Stiles mumbles, frowning as he picks at his fingernails. Derek can already feel himself tense.

“I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Are you being serious right now? Come on, dude, we haven’t even talked properly. At least give me a chance.”

“Just ‘cause I’m not a dog person doesn’t mean I dislike werewolves.”

“You- I- _You know_?”

“Well, the ‘ _Must be werewolf-friendly_ ’ on your profile was a pretty big hint.”

“Goddammit, Cora.”

“Meddling sister?” the guy asks “Yeah, I feel you there. I have a meddling dad who forced me to set up a profile, but honestly?” He looks Derek up and down, gaze lingering on his hands before snapping up to meet Derek’s eyes. “I think it’s pretty worth it.”

“Yeah,” Derek breathes, sitting back down, watching Stiles’ smirk transform into a soft smile. “Definitely worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please let me know what you thought?
> 
>  
> 
> [Join me on Tumblr for screaming about boys and their cheekbones/fingers!](http://demisexualhale.tumblr.com)


End file.
